Siren
SIRENS: '''For some the tale of the siren are fantasy. For those who encountered the Sirens, there is more to the tale. The Sirens are decendants of the Aldratrath. As they tried to condition themselves to their fate, they found something very very different than discipline, understanding or engenuity. In their desperation, they found desire, love, hate and greed. As their brethren thried to prevent the collapse of their culture, they awaited and welcomed it. The Sirens was thought lost, they nearly retreated to murkier reaches of space. Waiting and biding their time. The physical appearance of a Siren are different from the other races indeed. They are either a pale whie or almost complete ebony. Their slither elegant bodies, makes a complexion of forbidden beauty. Though they retain some resemblance of their cousins, they are far removed, both in body and mind from their ancestors. They are master practioners of Ebb, though they are purely focusing on the destructive or dark aplications. Their arts are forgotten, and rightly soo. Their power is feared to corrupt even the most steadfast. Humans in particulair seem more suspenciable to fall for their influence. When casting, they make use of spectral glyphs, with no need to awkwartly search for the right glyph to cast, hence they do not require a deathsuit to cast, nor can they benefit from its protection. They are simply naturals. Sirens start with the following: * '''Beautiful dread: Sirens are naturally beautiful, though a baleful eire resides around them, warning prey that the rose have thorns. They recive a +2 charisma, but the reaction table is always at -2 to the roll. This can be improved with the Sirens perssuaion rolls. A Siren´s +2 stack with other charisma modifiers (even over +4). * Euforian mind: Sirens often desires lust, power, sex and above all else, dominance. They are at -2 on spirit rolls to resist the urge to manipulate or dominate those around them to do their bidding. * Outsider: Among other Aldrath races, the Sirens are hated and often killed on sight. They suffer a -4 charisma when dealing with the elder races. * Sensitive to sunlight: Though not vampires, the Sirens have a natural affienity for darkness. When forced, they can stay in the sun, but must wear protective gear or suffer a fatigue every 5 min spend in the sun. This adds up, so if spending 2min and 3min later, they still incure a fatigue. If incapacitaed, they will expire after 24 hours. If moved from the sun, they will revive after 1 hour x the time they were exposed to the sun. * Natural Ebb users: '''Sirens are naturally afficient with the ebb. Though instead of balance they seek corruption. They regenerate their flux pool once per day instead of 1 per hour. They can at will suck the flux at the cost of the victims blood. 2 points are generated for every wound level afflicted on their victim. * '''Intrussive mind: Sirens can instill a base feeling in their victims. This is done with sheer will alone. If expending their round, they can with a contested spirit roll either instil fear, awe or chok in their target. Their roll is made at +2. This can be done a number of times a day x Rank. At novice it affects persons in a SBT. At seasoned and veteran it affects all in a MBT. Heroic and above they can influence all in a LBT.